The present invention relates to self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units, and refuse tanks for such units.
Self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units are known, per se, and have particular utility for constructing bathrooms in locations not originally outfitted for such bathrooms. For example, such bathroom waste collection and disposal units are often used in the construction of bathrooms in a basement or on a concrete slab.
Examples of previously known self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,995 issued on Jun. 8, 1971 to Enenstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,875 issued in March, 1983 to Brubakken; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,747 issued on Nov. 10, 1987 to Brubakken.
Typically, the known self-contained bathroom waste collection and disposal units include a refuse tank fabricated of fiberglass which is non-corrosive. However, such fiberglass tanks are relatively time consuming and labor intensive to make and, therefore, relatively expensive.
Problems which must be addressed in such refuse tanks is that they must be made of a non-corrosive material, they must be gas tight and water tight, and they must be rigid enough to support the weight of a toilet and a person using it. Further, such tanks should also be relative light weight so that they can be easily moved by the people installing the bathroom unit to the location whereat it is to be installed.
The present invention recognizes these problems and provides a straightforward solution thereto.